The Pop Singer's Baby
by Gamer95
Summary: Sayaka Maizono is a worldwide hit, and she loves each and every one of her fans, especially the children. However, she ends up finding new meaning in her life when she meets a tiny boy in an alleyway...


Sayaka Maizono was sitting in front of her dressing room mirror, applying her makeup. Sure, her concert had just ended, but she wanted to look her best all the time. With a cheerful hum, she finished up, pulling her hair into a stylish ponytail. She closed her eyes and smiled in content, satisfied with her appearance. Humming softly to herself, she rose to her feet. She pulled on a new top and hummed, deciding to wait outside for her bus. She grabbed her purse, then stepped outside. However, something caught her attention as she passed by the back door...

She looked near the end of the alley to see two sillhouettes, doing what appeared to be fighting! She put a hand to her mouth. 'Oh dear...I'd better not get involved...But...Why is that one person so...teeny?' Looking closer, she managed to see past the silhouetted figures and noticed the teeny one, was in fact, a child. A larger man was beating down on a child! Her eyes widened in sheer, undiluted horror, and she let out a high-pitched scream. The Larger Man dropped the child and froze, looking towards her. Some Security burst through the door next to her and looked around, wondering what was wrong. Sayaka pointed a finger at the Large Man, who attempted to run. Security chased after him, but Sayaka went for the child.

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh...' She internally panicked. He was tiny, and bruised! His frame was that of a Skeleton's, and he was trembling, tears running down his face and his bottom lip sticking out, quivering as he tried to hold in his tears.

"Oh...my...gosh..." Sayaka breathed out. The sight was just...SO heartwrenching... He attempted to escape the touch of Sayaka as she attempted to reach out to him. He whimpered and rushed into the wall, scared. Sayaka was almost blinded by her tears at this point. He was so tiny and fragile and...broken... She pushed on, swiping him once more in a hug, trying to calm him down as effectively as possible. "S-Sh-Shhhhh..." She said, trying so hard to stay strong. The little boy shuddered in her grasp, and struggled to escape not wanting to be touched by the strange lady. He didn't know her, and she didn't know him! Sayaka responded by simply tightening her hold on him. She had to calm him down... EVentually, he realized escape was futile and went lip, breaking into crying VERY loudly. He was so confused and scared... Sayaka looked at him, and suddenly, her sadness faded. It was replaced with...an intense desire to comfort and protect the little boy.

"P-please...l-lemme go.." He whimpered out.

Sayaka looked down at him and shook her head. "N-No...I wanna help you...PLEASE let me help you..."

"N-No! No no no!" he stubbornly complained, returning to his struggles. Sayka was ready to cry again. He was so scared... "Y-You'll catch my, my stupid!" he protested, exhausting himself more and more.

Sayaka sobbed. "No...Y-You're not stupid...Please...PLEASE let me help you!"

"I-I'm not meant to get help!" he responded, still trying to deny the help of the stranger, whom he hadn't realized was the pop star he'd seen on the telly.

Sayaka wiped her tears clean and tried her best to look stern. "Sweetie...if you're hurt you need help." Harry opened his mouth to speak, but his will to do so was gone. He went limp, and he allowed the woman to pick him up and take him into a bus that pulled up. The other girls had gone home in a limo. They had important business to take care of... Sayaka sighed with relief. "There...Feel better?" She asked, holding him closer. The boy shook his head, still not wanting to be here. He was a freak, and freaks didn't deserve to be helped, especially by pretty ladies. Sayaka looked at him sadly. Then she remembered how her mother used to sing to her to calm her down when she was frightened or upset... She began to sing her newest, calmest song in his ear, lulling him into a hazy state. He gave her one last pitiful glance before his eyes closed. She told her driver, Charlie, to take them to the hospital, just so the boy could get a check up. She gave the little boy another tearful glance...and kissed his forehead. "Why do children suffer this kind of fate?" she asked herself, tears falling free. She gently rocked the sleeping boy back and forth. She didn't understand why anyone would harm such a beautiful little boy...

Soon enough they pulled up to the hospital, and she rushed out, carrying him in her arms. She was holding him so close and so tightly she was practically hiding him from view. She went up to the front desk and poked the sleeping desk guard. "Please wake up..." She said softly. No response. "...Hello? Wake up, please..." Still nothing. She huffed, then kicked his desk. "Wake up!" she shouted, making him shoot up in his desk.

"Whazzat?!"

Sayaka put her free hand on her hip and gave the man a stern glance. "This child is hurt and needs help, so I don't think you should sleep!" she commented, frustrated.

She had always had a fondness for children...They were always so cute whenever they got all excited whenever they saw her...So she had developed a strong sense of maternal instincts, and a desire to protect children. This man sleeping through this little boy's pain greatly upset her. He rubbed his tired eyes, coming out of his grogginess and buzzing up a doctor. "I apologize ma'am...wait...are you...Sayaka?"

Sayaka rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes..."

"My youngest son a huge fan. There's the doctor!" he commented, pointing down the hallway to a doctor.

Sayaka perked up and moved towards the approaching doctor with a bright smile. She was a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair pulled into a pony tail. She had slightly crooked glasses and her make up was somehow totally on point. She approached Sayaka with a smile. Sayaka presented the boy to the doctor. "PLEASE help him...Please!"

"Hello Miss Sayaka. I'm Doctor Meiling, and yes, this is my job." She said, taking Harry in her own arms.

Sayaka suddenly felt slightly disappointed at having the boy taken from her. But nevertheless, she followed her to a check up room and watched as the doctor took a handful of X-Rays and notes. She continued frowning more and more... Each time the doctor's frown deepened, Sayaka fidgeted more and more in her seat. "Um...Doctor, what is...?"

"Malnourishment, bruises, unset broken bones! This is awful!" she exclaimed, losing her cool. She turned to Sayaka. "Who in the world would do such a horrible thing?!"

"I...There was a man...and he was just punching him..." she cried, tearing up once more. "I...I was so scared, I just screamed...S-Security came out and started chasing him...I didn't stay to find out what happened...He...He needed help SO bad..."

The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing..."

Sayaka gave the woman a teary-eyed smile. "Thank you...are you..going to heal him?" she asked the woman.

She nodded, then responded, "Well...He has mostly bruises...I don't think you want us to unset, then reset his bones, correct?"

Sayaka grimaced at the thought. "Um...There's...another way...right?"

"Unfortunately..no..." she said dejectedly, angered at those who did this. Sayaka bit her lip hard enough to cause herself physical pain... "It's alright...his arm will just be at a strange angle, and could potentially effect his writing skills later on." she said sadly

The pop idol buried her face into her hands. "No...That monster...crippled him..."

"And of course...his left leg...also at a poorly set angle.." She informed her next.

"PLEASE tell me he'll be able to walk!"

"I believe he will be, but with the assistance of a walking cane most like, and without, a limp." she said sadly.

"No...no...nonononono..." Was Sayaka's mantra as she hugged her knees.

"It's alright...Miss Sayaka, it'll be okay..." she tried to comfort.

"No...It won't...That poor boy...He's..." Sayaka started to cry.

"Going to be okay...he just needs some care and affection." Meiling told the pop star.

Sayaka looked at the doctor through tear stained eyes. "...I want him..."

"Hm..? What do you-"

"I want to take him in and make him feel better! Raise him nicely!" Sayaka sobbed, then wiped her eyes and adopted a look of conviction. "...I want to be his mom."

Meiling nodded, putting her hand on her shoulder once more. "Understandable..."

Sayaka looked over at the bed Harry was in. "...I...I just wanna give him a little kiss on the cheek...Is that okay...?"

Meiling nodded. "Of course dear, i'll leave you be." she said as she left. Sayaka smiled after the kind doctor, then slowly made her way to the bed. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He actually began stirring... And then...his eyes opened!

He looked around the room, confused, and scared, then noticed the Pretty Lady whom had helped him. He then tried to escape once more. Sayaka wouldn't let him go, however. She pulled him into a tight hug. "N-No! Stop- hugging...don't...deserve.." he struggled to say. Sayaka sighed. She REALLY didn't want to...but she was going to have to be stern again.

"No, stop struggling. I want to help you!" she said, becoming possibly a little too stern. Harry instantly froze at her tone. Now he was TERRIFIED. He nodded and stopped moving, looking like a glass doll with his pale features. Sayaka hated seeing the little boy in such miserable state... "No...little boy don't be scared...I want to help you!" She gave him a kiss on the forehead. "There...See? I'm nice."

He looked up at her, still mistrusting. He didn't comprehend why she was helping him! He was just a stupid little freak! He had to be beaten and thrown around! "So...y-you want to help me...? not hurt me..?" he asked, still not very sure.

Sayaka gave him another kiss, this one on the tip of his nose. He blushed, and stubbornly covered his face. She giggled and patted his head. "Of course I do!" She gently took his hands and moved them away from his face. "Heeey...Don't hide from me. I'm nice."

Harry finally began to give in to the kind ladies words. "Um...okay..." He looked down. "C-Can...Can I hug you...?"

Sayaka gave him another teary smile. "Of course baby..." Harry hesitated for a moment...Then he slowly reached up and hugged the pop singer. It was around the neck, meaning she could easily turn over and kiss his cheek. Sayaka gave the cute little boy a sad smile and rubbed her nose against his. "You're so little and cute...I want nothing more than to protect you.." She whispered to him.

She felt something wet on her shirt...But that was okay. She WANTED him to cry...To let it all out... After what felt like hours, he finally stopped crying. He finally felt...Um...Not sad... He looked up at the pretty lady and hugged her again. "T-Thank you...I...I like you..."

"Awwww..." Sayaka cooed softly, tightening her hold on him and rocking him back and forth. Harry took in the scent of the person who'd been nice to him...she smelled like make up and peaches... Sayaka kissed his head once more, enjoying this feeling. He was such a cuddly little boy...Like the world's tiniest teddy. She kissed his forehead once more and stood, rocking him back and forth as she carried him around. Harry enjoyed the feeling of being held, and eagerly snuggled closer to the kind figure. Maybe someone like him COULD be shown kindness, if only once in a while... "what's your name cutie pie?" She asked in a whispering voice.

"H-Harry..."

"Harry? That's a sweet little name."

"Thank you..." He responded, snuggling in to the kind lady once more. He sniffled softly. "Y-You're the nicest person in the whole world..."

Sayaka grinned, sitting down and hugging him tightly. He eagerly ate up the attention, snuggling in and trying to get as close as possible. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him! He wasn't gonna get hitted anymore! Yay! He let his childish joy flow, and he giddily hugged her. Sayaka's tears had stopped flowing, and she let out a genuine giggle at how cuddly he was being. "Little guy...we're gonna be good friends." She told him, hugging him once more while smothering him with kisses. "In fact...I think I'll adopt you."

"A-adopt...?" Harry asked, not understanding the word at all. Sayaka grinned and gave him another hug.

"It means I wanna be your mommy." She cooed softly in his ear.

"You wanna...be my mommy..?" He asked, in almost a whisper. He looked so needy...

Sayaka nodded and kissed his forehead, allowing her lips to linger for three seconds before pulling away. "...I do." Harry began crying once more and buried his face in her chest. Sayaka smiled and rubbed the back of his tiny head. "Shhh...It's okay...Mommy's here."

After nurturing him for several more minutes, The Doctor came back. She cooed at the scene and took a seat near them. She made her presence known by clearing her throat when she realized Sayaka was too busy cuddling the baby boy to notice her. Sayaka blushed and looked at her, rocking Harry back and forth again. "I brought good news..." Meiling said smiling, "The child has no reports anywhere, so all he ha to do is get a profile at an agenc, and he can be put into your care!" Sayaka's face instantly brightened and she perked right up. The Doctor grinned at her expression and pulled out a form. "Now we just need to fit him for his cane, find out which suits him, and then we can get him signed out!"

Sayaka's shoulders sagged. "Oh right...His...cane..."

"W-What's a cane?" Harry asked innocently, unaware of the news lat was going to be dropped on him.

Sayaka simply held him tighter. "A cane, little one, is something that you need to walk better. You have some unset bones.." the doctor told him. Harry looked confused and tilted his head. "Some of your bones are crooked, meaning you can't walk right dear." She explained to him once more.

Harry blinked. "B-But...My leg feels fine now..."

"Hm?" The doc asked, growing confused. Harry slipped out of her arms and stood at full height. His arms and leg were...fine!

Sayaka gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my..." The doctor rubbed her glasses and took another look, seeing that it was totally healed blew her mind. Sayaka then smiled widely, snatched him up and held him tight. "This is wonderful!"

She then went into a rant over his adorableness, and how in the future he'd be the healthiest little joy ever! Then she covered his little face with kisses, covering him in lip marks. Harry giggled louder and louder, continuing to eat the attention he'd been starved from. The doctor was still trying to decipher how this could happen. "T-Thats not...physically possible!" She exclaimed.

Sayaka giggled. "But that's not a bad thing!"

She smiled, still quite flustered. "Y-Yes I suppose so..."

Sayaka giggled. "Now I can focus on getting him adopted!"

"Of course. Well you'll be happy to know that it's not too far from here. Although your tour bus has gathered a crowd..." Meiling said, infuriated at how invasive they were being.

Sayaka sweatdropped. "Oh, if only the other girls were here..."

"I'll have security heard them away from the hospital. That way you can get over there and get this cutie a home."

Sayaka smiled gratefully. "He's gonna be the happiest little boy in the whole world." Harry giggled and Sayaka went to the front desk, signing him out before steeling herself for the hard part. "Okay, Harry...There might be some people out there, so don't be scared, okay?"

"Um...y-yes ma'am..." Harry responded, looking nervous. Sayaka steeled herself, then rushed through the doors, suddenly being barraged with Camera flashes and screaming.

Harry tried to keep his fear bottled up, but he was SO scared! He let out a whimper that was unheard by anyone and hid in Sayaka again, tears flowing. Sayaka stepped into the bus quickly, shutting the door to escape the madness. She let out a deep sigh and felt the quivering boy in her arms. "Shh, Love, it's alright...we're back on the road. No more people..." She soothed, rubbing his back. He fought back more tears and clutched at her shirt. She began softly singing her lullaby again, attempting to shush him. He eventually stopped shaking, but refused to release her. She made him feel so safe... He felt himself lulled into a sleepy haze, the darkness of the bus affecting him and effectively causing him to fall asleep in her arms...

Sayaka sighed with relief, glad to have calmed him flicked on some lights in the cabin, which was extremely dirty, and went to the back where her bed was. She was going to put him down for a nap in an actual bed, thank you very much. It was late, most children didn't stay up this much. And while she was sure she was very comfy, there was no beating a bed. So she pulled back the covers and slipped in, pulling Harry atop her. She gave him a tired smile and stroked the back of his little head. Today had been exhausting...it was time to rest. Kissing Harry's head, She let her eyes close. Snoring softly, she let sleep take over. And mother and son stayed snuggled up next to each other for the rest of the night...


End file.
